A fermented lemon is heretofore known to be obtained by subjecting at least one fermentation raw material selected from a lemon peel, segment membrane, and pulp to microbial fermentative treatment using Aspergillus saitoi (see Patent Document 1). This fermented lemon is produced through a reaction that generates 8-hydroxyhesperetin by the microbial transformation of hesperidin contained in the fermentation raw material. This fermented lemon exhibits high antioxidative effects and can readily encourage the increasing and effective use of lemons. Alternatively, Patent Document 2 discloses a fermented lemon obtained by subjecting a fermentation raw material consisting of a lemon fruit or a part thereof to microbial fermentative treatment using Aspergillus niger or Aspergillus awamori.     [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-355004    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-102429